The invention relates to an apparatus for the longitudinal cutting of webs of material into individual strips of material, which has a plurality of cutter pairs consisting of lower cutters and upper cutters, as well as means for the width-wise spreading of the web of material and for cutting apart the strips of material.
In a known apparatus of this kind, the cutter pairs are disposed on straight rails disposed parallel one above the other. For the purpose of adjustment to the widths desired in the strips of material, the cutter pairs are displaceable and fixable on the rails. To enable the web of material to be cut in a wrinkle-free manner and draw the cut strips of material apart, a spreader roll is provided both in front of and behind each cutter pair. These spreader rolls can be swung to a greater or lesser degree into the plane of the movement of the web of material according to the desired degree of spreading and separation.